Ben-Heather Friendship
The friendship and attraction between Super Megaforce Rangers Ben Stevens and Heather Merrill. Friendship History In Super Megaforce, Heather reunites with Ben and their teammates following the Armada invasion. In Earth Fights Back, Ben and Heather are seen at Seaside High's computer room, checking out videos of previous Power Rangers. Then they bump into Todd who was wearing a fro-yo costume. In Blue Saber Saga, Heather sees Ben training and getting his sleeve cut. Heather runs to see if he was hurt, so she can treat his cut with a first-aid kit she had with him, but he tells her he's fine. Then upon seeing a clean tear of Ben's shirt, Heather says that she wished she had a sewing kit with her to stitch his tear. Heather is impressed with Ben's saber technique, but asks him why was he doing it. Ben tells her that he had never beaten a monster like Skatana before. Heather tells Ben that it wasn't just his fight, it's the rangers and they are all in it together. Ben tells her that if he gets strong enough to beat the monster, the team gets stronger. Heather knows that and offers him help. Ben rejects Heather's help, because it was something he had to do for himself. Heather respects Ben's wishes and lets him go. But she offers him to wear her lucky bracelet in battle. Ben takes Heather's bracelet and wears it in training. In the battle with Skatana, Ben is ambushed. Heather morphs and fights with Skatana, but he injures her. Ben screams Heather's name, as she attempted to get up while holding her injured arm. Ben continues to battle Skatana as the rangers arrive to help Ben and a injured Heather. After Skatana was destroyed, Heather was seen in a sling as she was proud that Ben defeated him and got his confidence back. Then the two share a kiss and rushed back, surprised that they kissed and Ben offers to walk Heather home. In Samurai Surprise, Ben and Heather battle Matacore with the rangers and they also meet Samurai Red Ranger Ray Shiba and Professor Hubert Thomas. At first Ben tells Heather about Professor Thomas and Heather realizes that the professor's two daughters are power rangers and so was his niece. Later when Heather met Ray, she was too scared to give him eye contact and embarrasses herself in front of him. Ray gives Heather and Ben, along with J.D. and Todd a Samurai Disk and he returns Heather's peace symbol earring, which Heather realized that she lost it during her and Ben's fight with Price Vekar and Matacore. In Birthday Blues, Heather is having trouble buying a present for Ben's birthday, but then she buys a fake watch from a man disguised as an x-Borg. She gives it to Ben at Lacie's Brain Freeze. But during a battle, Heather learns that Ben's new watch was a fake. In Stormy Weather, Seaside High's class hunk Jimmy tried to come between Ben and Heather when he developed a crush on her, but he disliked Ben because he was a computer geek and wasn't exactly prom king material. He demands that she ends her friendship with him by telling him to get lost or else. But, Heather is fed up with Jimmy's demanding and tells him off what she really thinks of him. She immediately ditches him on the dance floor, preferring to keep her friendship with Ben intact and for the fact that Jimmy had a reputation of ditching girls after the first date and Heather wasn't going to be the victim. In All Hail Prince Vekar, Ben battles Argus to rescue Heather, whom he had taken captive. But during a fight, Ben runs to Heather when Argus injures her. Ben and Heather powers up their weapons in their civilian forms and destroys Argus. Then they celebrate their victory over defeating Prince Vekar with the other rangers. Heather was seen with a sling over her injured arm. In Vrak is Back, Part 1, Ben and the other rangers learned that Vrak had captured Heather to drain her life force energy to reprogram Robo Knight to destroy the rangers. During a fight with Vrak, Ben becomes angry when Vrak plans on draining Heather's life force energy and ultimately killing her in the process. He began having flashbacks of his friendship with Heather. Trivia *They both attended Seaside High together. *Heather has a huge crush on Ben, which is similar to the crush Susie Gold had on former teammate, Drew. *They both share similarities with former Thunderstorm rangers, Susie Gold and Drew Hale. *Heather is good friends with Ben's ranger teammates. *Ben is friends with Heather's cousin, Samantha Morgan. *They kissed each other three times, without being in a relationship. *They kissed in three episodes. The first was in All Hail Prince Vekar, the second was The Wrath, and the third was Legendary Battle. *Ben shares a lot of similarities with Heather's father, Drew Hale, who is also their mentor. *They were both used by Vrak's evil schemes. **Vrak used Heather to turn Robo Knight against the Megarangers and used Ben to destroy the Dino Charge rangers. *Ben attended Heather's 21st birthday in Happy Birthday, Heather *Ben is in an relationship with Heather's former boss and frenemy, Lindsay Cartwright. Category:Friendships